


Starry Eyes

by taylortimeless



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Raelle struggles to find a ride after coming from a concert. What happens when someone stops for her?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write this when thinking of an almost similar incident that happened a few winters ago. Obviously it wasn’t as steamy as Raelle’s experience but getting into the car with pretty girls.....yeah

“Nonononono shit!” Raelle cried when her phone died. She had just gotten out of an Alexandra Savior concert. It was February and freezing outside. The ground was covered with snow. She was an hour away from her apartment. She had decided to Uber there and was now regretting it. She watched as concert goers got into their cars and drove off. 

Part of her wished she hadn’t gone alone but her roommates didn’t share similar taste in music. Raelle had begun to shiver. She was wearing a jacket but it wasn’t keeping her warm enough. She spotted a group of girls walking toward a car on the curb. She started walking towards them. “Hey can I catch a ride?” She asked. 

A few of the girls gave her strange looks then began to laugh before piling into the waiting car which drove off. “Fantastic!” Raelle said with a hint of disappointment as she watched the car disappear into the night. She began walking down the sidewalk. 

************  
She wasn’t sure how far she walked but she felt that her fingers would fall off by how cold she was. She cursed herself for leaving her charger in the Uber she took to the concert. She was no longer in a well lit area but walking down a dark road with woods. The mountains stood tall in the distance. She could see lights from houses in the mountains. 

She envied the strangers inside who were probably sitting in front of a warm fireplace. There was no way she could walk home, she needed to find a place where she could use their phone to call Tally or Abigail. She shoved her hands deeper in her pockets.

A few moments later she heard the sound of a car behind her. She held up her thumb desperately hoping the driver would stop. Luckily they slowed down pulling up next to her. She was cautious because they hadn’t lowered the window so she wasn’t able to see who was inside. 

Her body went cold but not from the temperature outside. “Okay this is creepy. Just keep walking Raelle.” Raelle told herself starting to turn around but was soon stopped when the window was lowered. “Hello there stranger.” An alluring feminine voice greeted. Looking into the stranger’s eyes Raelle was met with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. 

A brunette with a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.. She had a macabre type of beauty. Her gaze was sharp. A smirk had formed on her lips. Hook Rug Dance by Angelo Badalamenti played from her car making this moment almost haunting. “Hey.” Raelle greeted back. “I live an hour away from here in Crown Point.” Raelle continued leaning into the car window.

“Climb in.” the brunette said. Raelle quickly hopped in grateful to get out of the cold and into the warm car. “What’s your name?” Raelle asked as they drove down the dark road. “Scylla, what about yours?” She replied. “Raelle.” Raelle answered. They drove in silence for a while. 

Raelle noticed a lascivious smirk on the girl’s face which only made her look mischievous. She couldn’t help but steal glances at Scylla who had been doing the same. “You were so eager to get in the car with me. Didn’t your parents ever teach you about getting into the car with strangers?” Scylla asked with a flirtatious tone. “What are you a serial killer?” Raelle asked.

“No, but what if I was?” Scylla asked. “Cryptic and beautiful. I like it.” Raelle replied, biting her lip. “Aren’t you charming?” Scylla teased. “If you were a serial killer I’d curse myself for my inability to resist getting into cars with pretty girls.” Raelle smiled. Scylla smiled at this.

Raelle could feel butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at the brunette. Starry Eyes by Cigarettes After Sex began to play on the radio. Scylla began humming to the music. She reminded Raelle of a siren. Raelle felt as though she were being hypnotized. It was hard to look away. 

A small part of Raelle didn’t want to go back to her apartment tonight. She had only been with the girl for a short period of time and had not wanted to leave. She glanced down at Scylla’s lips as she began to softly sing along to the lyrics. Her voice was beautiful. If Scylla were a siren Raelle would gladly let her lure her to sea regardless of her fate.

***************  
“Do you have a boyfriend?” Raelle asked. A small smile crept in the corners of Scylla’s lips. “No…” she replied as her blue eyes seemed to glisten. Raelle felt relieved at this but she still needed to ask. “Girlfriend?” Raelle asked. 

Raelle was suddenly shocked to feel Scylla’s hand fall against her knee. Scylla eyes almost seemed to go dark with lust. “Nope.” She replied in a voice that made Raelle’s heart skip a beat. Raelle stares down at the hand that rested on her knee. She felt as though her stomach were filled with a million butterflies. 

Scylla slowed the car down pulling over to the side of the road. What was she doing? Raelle was confused by this. “Raelle?” Scylla asked looking into Raelle’s eyes. Raelle’s heart almost skipped a beat at the sight. Scylla’s piercing blue eyes were dark with desire. “Yeah?” Really asked, unable to hold back for much longer. She wanted to pounce on the girl. 

She had never felt this much attraction to someone she had just met. It was unreal. “Do you want to kiss me?” Scylla asked. “Hell yeah.” Raelle replied. Before she knew it Scylla had climbed over to her side onto her lap. They adjusted the seat giving them more room. The scent of vanilla invaded Raelle’s nostrils. 

Raelle could feel Scylla’s breath against her lips which drove her wild with want. Their lips crashed together causing her head to spin. Scylla’s lips were soft. The kiss became hungry in no time. Raelle could feel Scylla’s tongue begging for entrance which she granted access too. Their tongues danced throughout each other’s mouths. Scylla let out a moan which made Raelle only want her more. 

Raelle’s hands snake down to Scylla’s waist, pulling her closer. She could feel herself getting wet by the feeling of her body pressed against hers. Scylla began rocking her hips against Raelle causing Raelle to moan. “Fuck.” Raelle replied against her lips. Scylla pulled away leaning in close and licking the shell of Raelle’s ear. 

This caused the blonde to nearly buck her hips forward desperate for more friction. “Tell me what you want.” Scylla whispered giving Raelle chills. “I need you to fuck me.” Raelle replied. When Scylla hears this Raelle could only describe the look in Scylla’s eyes to be somewhat sinister. Raelle found this intriguing as Scylla’s hands slipped into Raelle’s pants.

Scylla smiled at how wet Raelle was. She began massaging Raelle’s clit with her thumb causing a feeling of pleasure to shoot through the blonde. The two held eye contact. “Fuck…” Raelle cried bucking her hips forward. Before she knew it Scylla had slipped two fingers in. She began pumping in and out. Raelle thought she would explode at the feeling of the girl’s touch. 

Scylla looked into Raelle’s eyes as though she were her prey. Raelle began to grind against the girl’s fingers. Scylla slipped a third finger in speeding up the pace. This went on for a while before Raelle could feel herself coming close. “Scylla i’m going to…” Scylla let out a seductive laugh still holding eye contact. 

She began to speed up the pace of her fingers. Within a few seconds Raelle finally came undone. Scylla smiled at this placing a soft peck on Raelle’s cheeks. Raelle watched as Scylla placed her fingers in her mouth sucking it all off. “Mmmm” Scylla moaned staring into the blonde’s eyes. “Get in the back.” Raelle said gaining her dominance back. 

“If you say so.” Scylla replied teasingly before climbing into the back seat. Raelle would be lying if she said she didn’t look at the girl’s ass as she did this. “Are you coming?” Scylla asked with an alluring smile. “Take your pants off.” Raelle ordered lowering her gaze. Scylla did as she was told not taking her eyes off of Raelle. She first removed her coat revealing an oversized college sweatshirt that looked cute on her. 

Scylla then removed her bottoms. Raelle climbed into that backseat. Scylla looked up at her with an anticipation that seemed to make her eyes glow. “Hi” Scylla whispered. “Hi.” Raelle replied unable to stop herself from smiling. A snow storm began outside. The wind began to almost howl. Both girls looked at the sight. “I guess we’re having a sleepover.” Scylla reaches up touching Raelle’s face.

Raelle leaned into Scylla’s soft touch kissing her hand. Raelle motioned for Scylla to lie back. Once she did she lifted Scylla’s legs over her shoulders. Raelle came face to face with Scylla’s glistening folds. She lightly blew on them teasing Scylla. “Raelle please…” Scylla begged. Scylla desperate cry was like music to her ears. 

Raelle pulled Scylla closer running her tongue along the girl’s slit and earning a gasp from the brunette. She began making swirling motions then beginning to lightly suck her clit. Scylla let out a moan pushing closer and nearly grinding on Raelle’s face. Raelle sped up the pace of her tongue. Within a few more moments Scylla was coming close. “Goddess Raelle! I’m going to…” Scylla cried unable to finish. 

Raelle moves her tongue in and up and down motion until Scylla finally comes undone. She let the girl ride out her orgasm before taking her legs from around her shoulders and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips allowing the girl to taste herself. The kiss eventually grew sloppy. When they finally pulled away both girls sat up. Scylla grabbed her pants putting them on. 

Raelle couldn’t take her eyes off the girl. “I just can’t get over how beautiful you are.” Raelle said to the brunette. Scylla flashes a mesmerizing smile which made Raelle’s heart melt. Scylla rests her legs across the back seat causing them to land on Raelle’s lap. “Come here.” Scylla whispered motioning with her finger for Raelle to come over. 

Raelle did as she felt Scylla making her lie on her lap. Scylla ran her fingers through her hair then began to massage Raelle’s head which felt amazing. The sound of the snow storm was satisfying to listen to. Raelle never wanted this moment to end. Scylla hummed along to a song on the radio. It was Lily (My One and Only) by The Smashing Pumpkins. Raelle felt as though she were in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
